A Rudd's Life
by moonlightangel136
Summary: A story like no other. Tons of movies, anime, tv show, and book cross overs. This story has everything you could want. Action, a spell binding plot, romance, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

A Rudd's Life

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own all of these characters; these characters are owned by other creators. The characters I own are: Kristen, Spike Jr., Samantha, Javania, Justin Jr., and many more soon to come. Some of these characters come from: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Harry Potter, Vampire Knight, Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Vampire Doll, Bleach, and about 10 others, lol, no joke.

**Authors Note**: This is not my story, but my best friend, Jen Reynolds, I am just typing it up for her. This is her first fanfiction, so please enjoy, and comments are loved!

This is about a girl named Kristen and her family. Kristen was born June 9th, 1991. On that day she started to work for Frieza without knowing it. It took twelve years for her to find out that she was working for Frieza. But during those twelve years, Kristen had four kids, but it was not by her choice to have them.

The first kid she had was at the age of six, and it was a boy. When she was seven she had two girls named Samantha, and Javania. Her last kid, she had was at the age of eight and his name was Justin Jr. But the oldest boy wasn't named when he was born. Kristen wasn't able to have them for very long because her boyfriend Kyle threatened her to get rid of them. He did this by saying he would kill the kids in front of her and then shot her if she did not get rid of the kids. So Kristen chooses to give them to an orphanage to protect them.

Kristen's three youngest kids, Samantha, Javania, and Justin Jr. were all adopted, but her oldest never got out of the orphanage. Samantha was adopted by Ino Yamanaka's family, Javania was adopted by Sasuke Uchina's family, and Justin Jr. was adopted by Kiba Inuzuka's family.

But her life journey started out at the age of twelve. Her first job that Frieza gave her was to spy on all the syains, ninjas, wizards/witches, slayers, spirit dectives, and soul reapers. She was to report to him about all of their weaknesses, but what she did was report to him all of their strengths. But Frieza found out that Kristen was lying when he tried to attack all the things that she had told him. When that happened Frieza got really mad and took out all of his aggression on Kristen. He usually did this by beating things until their dead, or can't move. So Kris (A/N: short for Kristen) was beaten until she couldn't move. Then he put her out in the middle of a forest to let her die.

**Author Note: **Oh, look a cliffy! Lol! That was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. And remember: comments love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: **Enjoy! Chapter Three will be coming up soon, and will be longer.

Legolas, the elf, found her in the forest laying there bleeding to death. He took her home back, to his parents to see what he should do. So Legolas' parents took her in and healed her. They wrapped up all of her wounds and put her into a bed to let her rest. Kristen has been out for fifteen days. On the day she woke up, she wandered around the area, and while she was wandering she overheard a conversation that was about using her as a weapon. When she heard this, she ran until her legs couldn't taker her any farther. When she finally stopped running, she looked up and down and saw a huge castle in front of her.

"Why the fucking hell is there a castle in the middle of no where?" Kristen thought.

"Hey you there! What are you doing here?" someone yelled out of no where.

"Your asking me. I don't even know what I am doing here myself," Kristen said.

"Snape go get Professor Dumbledore," said the stranger.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Kristen asked with pure curiosity.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked into view.

Kristen just kept standing, looking very confused.

"First of all, who in the hell are you guys?" Kristen said without fear of these strangers before her.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, this lady that found you is Professor McGonagall, and lastly Severus Snape. Now may I ask who are you?" Dumbledore told Kristen in a polite manner.

"Well if I tell you who I am you might kill me. So I rather just tell you that I am Kristen and that is all," Kristen said while worrying about her safety.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked, mildly curious of the young woman before him.

"Well I was left in the forest to die, but someone found me and took care of me. But I heard that they wanted me for some type of weapon, so I ran and ended up here," Kristen said to everyone.

"Okay. Professor McGronagall will you please bring Kristen to my office so we can put her into one of the houses, Snape I would like you to make her feel welcomed here after we get her settled in," Dumbledore ordered them.

"Yes, Sir," said Professore McGonagall and Snape in unison.

Professor McGonagall brings Kristen to Dumbledore's office and there she waits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:**Chapter Three is up! I hope you all enjoy it! Chapter Four should be coming soon.

Kristen has been sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office for thirteen hours now. An hour later Dumbledore walks out of the bookcases reading a book.

"Oh! How long have you been sitting there?" Dumbledore asked Kristen in shock.

"Well I believe that I have been sitting here for thirteen hours," Kristen said slightly annoyed and extremely bored.

"Oh I am sorry. I was doing some research, and I guess I lost track of time. If I would have known you were here I would have stopped. I am really sorry," Dumbledore said in pure sincerity.

"That's okay. What are you doing research on anyway?" Kristen asked curiously.

"If you must know Miss Rudd…" Dumbledore started to speech, until Kristen interrupted.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not Miss. Rudd, I am sorry," Kristen said with worry in her voice.

"As I was saying, I was doing research on you. You may have just told me your first name, but I had a hunch that there was more that you were not telling me. So I hit the books and found out that they just updated the book about a girl name Kristen Rudd. It said that she was beaten badly and then put into the forest to die. So I put it all together. Your story was the same as the one in here, so that's how I figured out your true identity, Kristen Rudd," said Dumbledore.

"Wow! You're smarter than I thought you were. I really didn't think you would go through that much trouble to find out who I really was. I am amazed," Kristen said while clapping her hands. "You are the first person to go through that much trouble to find me out. Oh, and thank you for telling me that they have a book about me. Now I have to go and find them all and then burn them. Once I do that I have to find out who in the fuck is following me. So I am off, but thanks for trying to make me feel welcomed," Kristen said sternly.

"Wait a minute!" Why are you leaving? I am letting you stay here and your cousin Angel is here," said Dumbledore as Kristen began to leave.

"If I stay here everyone that is here is going to be in danger!" Kristen yelled at Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked a worried Dumbledore.

"Well I bet you that Frieza has the same book about me, and knows that I am still alive. So he is going to come looking for me sooner or later. That is why I am always moving around, so he can't find me or hurt other people that I care about," Kristen said fiercely.

"Do you really think that he is going to try and attack here again after he failed the first time? I don't think he would, thanks to you, since you gave him all of our strengths instead of our weaknesses, he can't hurt us," Dumbledore said while he was hoping that what he said would get through to Kristen.

"Fine, then I will stay. Does that make you happy?" Kristen said no longer caring about the consequences of her staying at Hogwarts.

"It doesn't make him happy, but it does make me happy," Angel said as she entered the office.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kristen asked Angel.

"I just walked in the door and heard that you are staying," Kristen said with a smile.

"Well then it's settled. I am glad we figured that out. I guess I should put you in Gryffinder with Angel. Angel will you take her dorm please? And thank ou," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes and your welcome," Angel said to Dumbledore.

So Angel took Kristen to the dorm, got her settled in and there she stayed. FOR NOW…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Here is Chapter Four! Sorry it took so long to come up, but chapter five is coming!

One day (still at Hogwarts) Kristen wondered around the grounds. While she was walking she thought it would be fun to go and wander the forbidden forest. As she was wondering the forest she was attacked. But she dodged the attack. So she turned around to see who it was, who she was her ex boyfriend Kyle.

"How the hell did u get here?" Kristen yelled furiously.

"You didn't think Frieza left you out in the forest without someone there to make sure if you were dead or not?" said Kyle.

"So you have been falling me all this time? Are you the one who is writing the book about me?"

"Yes to the first part. But for the second part I have no clue what you are talking about. What book?"

"Well then forget about the book. But shouldn't you be reporting Frieza about my whereabouts?"

"I don't need to report to Frieza, he already knows where you are. We were just waiting for you to wander away from the castle," Kyle said smugly.

"Well I am away from the castle, now what?"

"If I told you what we are going to do you, you would figure out a plan to stop what ever we are planning to do. So you have fun trying to stop it!" Kyle laughed.

"Don't I always find a way to stop whatever it is you guys come up with."

It becomes quiet, and Kyle starts walking toward Kristen. Kristen is backing away from Kyle (A/N: he is sixteen years old, four years older than Kristen). She backs up into a tree; she turns to her left to run but is stopped by Kyle's arm. So then decides to go to her right, but is stopped again by Kyle's other arm.

"Shit!" Kristen yelled. 'I have nowhere to go and the worst of it is that I am fucking stuck here with Kyle. Why couldn't it have been someone else? I wouldn't even care if it were Frieza. He would be a whole fucking a lot better then Kyle,' Kristen thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking about? I know you are thing about me" Kyle says while stroking her cheek.

"Oh yeah I am thinking about you. But NOT IN THAT WAY your thinking! What I am thinking though is that you should or will be in hell very soon," Kristen says angrily.

" Aww I know you really are think about the nice way I want you to. You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that you do," says Kyle laughing.

"Kyle I think your dreaming again. I would never think of you like that ever. So your dream will never come…" Kristen said but was interrupted by Kyle sticking his tongue down her throat. Kyle moves his arm down to her waist to pull her in for a deeper kiss. Kristen gets one of her arms free. So she puts her free hand on his chest. He starts to feel something burning on his chest, so he jumps back to see Kristen's hand on fire.

"You little bitch! You fucking burned me. Now you will pay for it," Kyle said while screaming in pain.

"I told you to never do that. So u did what I had to do to get you off of me," Kristen yelled as loud as she could with her hands balled up tight into fists and lit on fire.

But what Kristen and Kyle didn't know was that there were people from a near by village in the forest, the people from the village heard it and came running to see what was happening.

Right after Kristen said that her family, Frieza, and his men showed up.

'Dammit. I was hoping to get this over with before they got here. So now I have a bigger problem' Kristen thinks to herself.

"Well, well look who we found. I has been, oh, a few months since the last time we saw each other," said Frieza.

"I was hoping that it would be years before I see you again. But that didn't plan out now did it?" Kristen said mockingly.

"You know you would miss working with me if we didn't see each other that long. You loved working for me. But you messed up once because you thought it would be fun," Frieza said.

"Yeah I loved working for you knowing that every time I messed up I would get my ass kicked. You know that I just loved it that much too," Kristen said sarcastically. "Why don't you and your pals go to hell?"

"You should never have said that!" yelled Kyle.

Frieza's face started to turn red. When Kristen saw his face she knew that there is going to be a killing brawl. Frieza has Kristen's parents and brothers to attack her with because he knows that she wont hit them. But every time she dodges one of his or her hits there was someone else waiting to swing at her. All the hits she has taken have been to her face and stomach. But even with her bleeding half to death, she wouldn't give up. She was able to dodge all of her families' blows. Where she ended up was right behind Frieza where she wanted to be.

What they didn't know was that the people from the village that was in the forest caught up to the scene.

The next thing everyone saw was three claws sticking through Frieza's heart. There was a lot of blood running from his chest down to the ground. There was so much that Frieza is standing in a pool of his own blood. No one was expecting what had just happened. Paul and Tracey, Kristen's dad and mom, rushed over. Paul rushed over to get a hold of Kristen. Tracey rushed over to help Frieza with his wounds. Kristen was tackled to the ground and held there with her arms pinned behind her back by her dad.

"Paul, I cant stop the bleeding. I don't think that we are going to be able to save him. He has lost too much blood already," Tracey said sadly.

"Look what you did! You killed the person who helped you control your powers. Now how should you pay for this? I know he wouldn't want me to kill you. You know what? I have a good idea. Maybe a beating will teach you a lesson," said Paul.

"Do you really think that you beating me up Dad is going to teach me a lesson? I think Frieza already tried that and it didn't work now did it? So go ahead and beat your own daughter. I can't and I won't do anything to stop you" Kristen said boldly.

Kristen's dad pulls his hands back in a fist then he brings it back to make contact with Kristen's face. He does this repeatedly.

**Author's Note**: Will Kristen be okay? What will she do next? Find out in Chapter Five!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she finally woke up she didn't recognize where she was. While she was looking around she realized that she was not alone. There was a man in his mid twenties, medium short blonde hair, and is wearing a white coat that has Japanese writing on the back. He was asleep in an armchair across from her bed. Kristine gets up from the bed and walks over to the man. She just stood there staring at him for a long period of time. Then all of a sudden he wakes up. Kristine just stood there as her whole body turned white. She was to scared to even speak.

"Hello, I see that you are awake and moving" the blonde hair man said.

"W…wh…who…aaare…you," Kristine said frighten.

"I am the Fourth Hokage of the Leave Village" the man introduced himself.

"How did you find me? I was in the middle of the forest. It would have taken you a long time to find me. Also how long have I been out?" Kristine asked.

"The reason it didn't take us long to find you Kristine Rudd…" the Fourth Hokage started to say.

"Wait a minute," Kristine interrupted, "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you it, and I don't have an ID card on me."

"I know your name because I was there at the fight along with my three students. I hear what they called you. This also how we found you so fast," the Fourth Hokage explained to Kristine.

"So does everyone in the village know my name now?" Kristine asked nervously.

"They know your first name. But I told them that you are my daughter. So they don't know that you are a Rudd," the Fourth Hokage told Kristine with a devilish smile on his face.

"Thank you for not telling them my real last name. But you didn't have to do that. Why did you though… knowing who I am," Kristine asked pondering what will happen if word gets out who she really is.

"I did it because I am the only one that believes that you did what you did to Frieza was to protect us, not to hurt us" the Hokage said while staring out the window.

"Well thank you for everything. But I must be off," Kristine said while heading towards the door.

"Why must you leave? You don't have to hide anymore you killed Frieza. Isn't he the only one you were worried about," Fourth Hokage asked coarsely while moving away from the window to his seat.

Kristine just stands there quietly. She doesn't really know the answer to the question herself. She just has a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen if she stays. Kristine walks over to the window and looks out to look at the village.

'I would love to stay here but everywhere I go something bad happens. I guess I can stay until the attack of the nine tailed fox demon is over' Kristine thought

"Kristine; is there something wrong? You didn't answer my last question," Hokage asked worried.

"Sorry about that. But I don't even know the answer; and no there is nothing wrong," Kristine said coming back to reality.

"So will you be staying with is then" the Fourth Hokage asked with a great big smile on his face.

"I will stay for a few months not for years" Kristine says matter of factually.

"Ok then, I will put you on a team. Your teammates are Obito Uchiha, Rin (don't know the last name), and Kakashi Hatake. Your teacher will be me. Also you will be know to people as my daughter for as long as you stay here" Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage's real name) told her. 

"Thank you for everything" Kristine says honestly.

"Your welcome. Oh I will have your teammates meet you at my house. You will be living with me until you leave is that alright?" Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage) asked.

"Yeah that is fine. At least it is a place to stay. Ah…so does this mean I have to call you dad from here on out?" Kristine asked cautiously.

"No, you don't have to call me dad but everyone will think its odd you calling me Fourth Hokage don't you think?" Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage) pointed out.

"I guess it would be odd if I was calling you the Fourth Hokage instead of father or dad. So I guess I will call you dad so no one gets suspicious?" Kristine decided.

"Ok, Dad it is then. Oh by the way I want you to be aware that some of them aren't going to trust you at first but later some on they will" Minato Namikaze warned Kristine.

"Yeah I figured they wouldn't like me. I also think that they are not going to like me being on their team. Not at all" Kristine said more to herself.

"Well they are going to have to like it because I am not moving you to another team. Well we will see how they act in the morning, but fir now you need to sleep. I can see that you haven't been sleeping we so off to bed with you." Minato Namikaze says smiling.

- --

The next morning Kristine woke up to a ruffling noise. But when she looked around she saw nothing but darkness. Kristine knew that someone was there even if she couldn't see them she could sense them.

"Hey I know that there is somebody here. So why don't you come on out and show your face" Kristine yelled.

"Well done" someone said in the darkness.

When the lights were turned on Kristine noticed that the person that said 'well done' was Minato (Fourth Hokage). She also noticed that he had brought his team along with him.

"If I was you guys I wouldn't try sneaking up on me again" Kristine said warningly.

"Why is that?" Rin said in an annoyed tone.

"Because next time you might end up dead. I really hate people sneaking up on me," Kristine explained to her new teammates.

"Well with that said and done…" Minato started to say when all of a sudden Kakashi spoke up.

"So you would kill one of us if we snuck up behind you," Kakashi asked angrily.

"I wouldn't mean to hurt one of you. It would just be my reaction. I would hope that as soon as I saw who it was that I would stop but that isn't always the case. Hence the 'might end up dead'. I am never sure if you will survive or not" Kristine explained slowly.

"So if we snuck up behind you in practice you might kill us then too?" Obito questioned nervously.

"If I know it is a practice and it's just you guys that will be there, then it will be fine. It is only when I don't know who or what is attacking me," Kristine answered.

"Well that is good information to know" Rin yelled.

"Ok now lets get up and start our practice shall we," Minato said joyfully.

"Yes Sensei" Obito and Rin said together.

Both Kristine and Kakashi stayed silent, looking at each other wandering if they could trust each other.

'I wander what everyone is thinking about me' Kristine thought.

'Yes we have a new cool teammate. I am so glad. This might help me to show Rin that I am right for her' Obito's thoughts.

'Ok, Obito doesn't hate me. He also likes Rin. So what does Rin think of me?' Kristine wanders.

(Note Begins)

Well if you haven't noticed Kristine Rudd is able to read peoples minds. The only way to keep her out is by using magic to block your mind. That is if you are strong enough to keep her out. Lol.

(End of Note)

'Damn it. Why did Sensei have to go and adopt her and then put her on our team? This is so going to ruin my chance to get Kakashi's attention. The only place his eyes are going to be is on her. Damn her' Rin thought angrily.

'Well Rin hates me big time. But I want to know why she thinks Kakashi's eyes will always be on me. He doesn't like me like that not at all. I must say that Rin has a big up session about Kakashi if she can get that jealous so easily. Now what does Kakashi think of me' Kristine pondered.

'Our Sensei must have hit his head too many times if he trusts her. I don't know if I can trust her. But damn! Why does that girl have to look so fucking hot? It is so hard not to keep my eyes off her. I am just glad she can't read minds. If she could I would be screwed' Kakashi's thoughts. 

'Well that answers my question. Kakashi doesn't like me at all just like Rin. But Rin should be happy Kakashi likes her back. So she doesn't need to work to hard to get his attention' Kristine thought to herself.

(Note Begins)

But what Kristine didn't get was that Kakashi was talking about her not Rin. But you will have to wait and see how Kristine finds it out. Maybe in the next chapter.

(End of Note)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they finally reached the site where they are going to practice. Kristine just walked over to a log and sat there. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin looked at Kristine like 'what the hell are you doing'. Kristine looked up and said "What! Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there is something wrong. We should be practicing, but you are just sitting there," Rin, Obito, and Kakashi all yelled together.

"Do you guys really want me to practice when you know that I can beat you all?" (Kristine)

"Fine just sit there and watch us win those bells," (Rin).

"Ok then I will. No, you know what? I will just go to sleep instead. Yeah! That sounds better," (Kristine).

So as soon as they started practicing, Kristine doused off into a deep sleep. In her sleep Kristine started to dream about Kakashi and her walking down the isle. The wedding dress looked like a black gorgeous dress, with liquid beads, a halter neckline, and with an open back. But before she could finish her dream, a kid screaming bloody murder woke her up. Kristine got up and ran to where the scream was coming from. When she got there she saw a crowd surrounding somebody. So she pushed he was through just to find Samantha lying on the ground almost bleeding to death. Kristine knelt down to see if Samantha was still breathing. When she was kneeling, Samantha reached up and said with the little breath she had to speak was "HELP ME!"

Kristine picked Samantha up and rushed her to the hospital.

While she sat there waiting for the news on how Samantha is doing; she pondered on how Samantha got the way she is now

'There was no one who knows that they were here. The only people that knows, is Minato Namikaze and myself. So if it was them how did they find out where my kids are? I swear if Samantha doesn't make it. I am going to hunt down who ever did this to her!' Kristine's thinks to herself.

That's all Kristine could think about while she paced back and forth waiting for anything that would make her calm down.

Her teammates came in just to see her pacing around. They wandered why she is so worried about the girl

"Kristine, why are you so worried about this girl? You don't even know her and she doesn't even know you," (Obito).

"She may not know me, but I know her. So lets just leave it at that," (Kristine).

"Wait! How do you know her? You just meant her" (Rin).

"Just let it go. Ok?" (Kristine).

"Kristine, you need to try and relax. You can't go around trying to save everyone. There is no way that you will be able to anyway," (Obito).

"I know I can't save everyone and I am not going to. There are only a few people in this world that I want to protect and the girl in that room is one of them. Is that so bad?" (Kristine).

"No it's not bad. We just want to why this girl is so important to you," (Obito).

"The girl important to her because it is one of her daughters," Minato Namikaze said while walking in.

After hearing what Minato Namikaze said, the three of them started to laugh.

"Ok, you got us sensei. That is a great joke," they all said together.

"He wasn't joking, she is my daughter. She isn't Ino's sister," (Kristine).

"Then why does Ino's family have her if she is your daughter?" (Rin)

"The only reason they have Samantha is because I had to get rid of her, other wise she wouldn't be here today as we speak," (Kristine)

Just by hearing that everyone could only sit there in silent.

**...........**

Three hours later a doctor came out to give Kristine the news.

"So how is she? Did she make it? Will something go wrong later on in her life?" Kristine asked one question after another.

"You aren't family or friend…" the doctor started to say when he was interrupted.

"You can tell her how the girl is doing. She knows her and is worried, so tell her," Minato Namikaze shouted.

"Yes sir! The young girl will make it through and no, nothing should go wrong later on in her life," (Doctor).

"Thank god and Thank you," (Kristine).

"Ok, the girl is going to make it can we get back to practice now," (Kakashi).

"You guys go ahead. I am going to stay here until she wakes up," (Kristine).

"I will stay here with Kristine," (Obito)

"Well I guess we should all just stay," (Minato Namikaze)

So practice was cancelled for the rest of the day. Instead they sat there with Kristine waiting Samantha to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (still 12)

It took eleven days for Samatha to finally wake up. Kristine stayed by Samatha's side through those eleven days. Kristine wouldn't even leave to go and sleep; so her team would go to practice without her but after practice they would come sit with her for the rest of the day.

Samatha woke up surrounded by people she didn't even know.

'Who are these people and why are they here,' Samatha thought.

While Samatha was thinking Kristine started to wake up herself. When she [Kristine] looked up, she noticed that Samatha was up as well. Kristine also noticed that Samatha had a look on her face that said who the hell are you?

"Hey how are you feeling" Kristine asked Samatha.

"I am feeling fine but may I ask who are you? I don't think I ever meant you before," Samatha asked a little afraid.

"Oh. My name is Kristine but most people know me as the Fourth Hokage's daughter," Kristine said calmly.

"Oh. I am sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't mean to sound rude…" Samatha started to say when Kristine cut her off.

"It's no big deal. I would rather people not notice me, I would like staying to myself. But that never really works out the way I plan it," Kristine explained to Samatha.

"But I do have a question. Why are you, the Fourth Hokage's daughter, doing here with me in the hospital," Samatha asked curiously.

"Well that is kind of hard to explain. I don't know how to put it," Kristine stumbled to say.

"Well you are here because I asked you to look after her that's why," said the Fourth Hokage.

"But my parents could have looked after me," Samatha pointed out.

"Yes they could have. But I wanted someone that I knew was strong enough to protect you. Your parents wouldn't be able to because my daughter knows the person who attacked you and she knows their weaknesses" (Fourth Hokage).

"Oh. Ok," (Samatha)

"Kristine was also the one who brought you to the hospital. She saved your life," (Fourth Hokage).

"Oh, thank you very much. So you were the one that I saw last before I blacked out," (Samatha).

"Yes, that was me," (Kristine).

"When I first saw you, I thought you were my mom," (Samatha).

"Now, why do you say that?" (Fourth Hokage)

"Well I feel like I don't belong to the people that raised me. Both Josefina and Justine do to, we feel this way because we are so very different from our families," (Samatha)

"Well I don't think I can be your mom I am to young. I am only seven years older then you," (Kristine).

So before anyone could say anything more Kristine ran out the door. She didn't want Samatha to know the truth at least not yet. Kristine just wants them to try and live a normal life. She doesn't want their lives to go down the path hers is going. She is also worrying that they will be tormented and experimented on like she was. She went walking while wandering around; she started remembering how she was treated when she was younger. She remembered that ever night she cried bloody murder but there was no one around to hear her. Those nights she would just curl up into a ball and try to imagine what her life would be like if she ever got out of there. Kristine never thought she would always be on the run. But she hoped that one day that all the running would come to an end.

While in her thoughts Kristine was interrupted by a yell for help. Kristine immediately went to the source of the yell. There she found a girl running from an older man with his hood over his face. When Kristine realized that the girl was Josefina she jumped in with out hesitating.

"Why don't you leave the girl alone and worry about me instead," (Kristine).

Josefina stopped running and looked back at who was saving her.

"You can stop hiding your face I know who you are already, Kyle," (Kristine).

Josefina just stood there watching and wandering how the girl [Kristine] saving her knew the person who was chasing her.

"How did you know it was me?" (Kyle).

"I knew who it was because of who you were chasing," (Kristine).

"So you do watch over them don't you? How nice. But do they know who you are to them? Or did you not have the guts to tell them the truth," (Kyle).

"They don't need to know the truth. The truth will lead them down a path they don't need to be living on. That path would destroy their lives and I wont let that happen," (Kristine).

"So you would rather them live a lie with people that aren't related to them in anyway?" (Kyle).

"Their not living a lie. Their just living their lives with different people, that's all. I also thought that they would be left alone and you would never find them. But I guess I was wrong there," (Kristine).

"Ha, of course we found them. Did you forget that their power level is out of this world? It did take sometime to sense them because they weren't old enough to even use their powers yet. I think that Josefina over there . . ." Kyle says while pointing at Josefina, "has figured out that she is different from the towns people just like how Samatha and Justin Jr. have. Isn't that right Josefina?"

Kristine turns around to see that Josefina has been standing there the whole time.

"Yeah that's right. The three of us have figured out that we are different from our families. But we don't care because they still love us even with the different powers," (Josefina).

"Josefina I want you to run home right now. You shouldn't stay here longer it's not safe," (Kristine).

"Why don't you just tell her already? Go ahead tell her that you're her mother, Kristine," (Kyle).

Kristine turned back around to face Kyle. Kyle knew she is pissed just by the way she stared him down. She has a look on her face that said if you say another word your balls will be shoved down your throat.

"Whoops! Did that hit a nerve? I think it did," (Kyle).

"Wait, what does he mean by you're my mother? My mother is dead," Josefina asked confused.

"Well Kristine will have to explain it," (Kyle).

"Kyle you're a fucking asshole. She doesn't need to know at least not yet," Kristine yelled at Kyle while he was walking away.

"So what did he mean when he said you're my mother?" Josefina asked.

"I will explain it to you when you get older. I think you're to young to understand," (Kristine).

While Kristine was saving Josefina; her teammate Obito was dying. Obito was hurt trying to protect Kakashi from a wall that was falling over. What Kakashi and Obito were doing was saving Rin from her kidnappers. That is when things went wrong.

When Rin and Kakashi got back from the scene they went looking for Kristine.

"There she is," Kristine heard someone shout.

'Now who is looking for trouble' Kristine thought as she stopped walking and turned around. But instead of seeing trouble she saw her angry teammates.

"What's going on?" Kristine asked as she started to head towards them.

When they meant each other they stopped and all there was for a few minutes of silence.

"So what's wrong?" Kristine asked to break the silence and to find out why they are so mad.

"What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong. You could have stopped this whole mess from ever happening, but no you don't like working as a team," Rin went off on Kristine.

"Wait a minute Rin. What are you talking about and why is Kakashi wearing his headband over his left eye all . . ." that is when it finally hit Kristine. She realized that Obito was dead and she wasn't there to save him.

Kristine was about to break down crying when she remembered what else was happening at this time.

(Author's note) ___________________________________________________________

By the way Kristine can see the future. She knew this was coming but didn't know she would have to save Josefina.

(End of note) ____________________________________________________________

What she remembered was the Fourth Hokage is fighting the Nine Tailed Fox Demon right now. She knew if she isn't there he is going to die. She doesn't want to have two deaths on her shoulders.

When she took off both Kakashi and Rin yelled "Where are you going?"

"I have to go and try to save the Fourth Hokage. If I don't then you two will blame his death on me just like you are Obito's death. So will the villagers" Kristine yelled back.

By the time Kristine finally arrived the Fourth Hokage was already using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Kristine ran up to him to try and stop him. But the fourth Hokage just knocked her out and laid her to the side where she was safe. But before she was out all the way she heard him say "I love you like my own child and I am sorry but I must do this" and the Fourth Hokage dead. She knew that he gave his life to protect the village but the willagers wouldn't see it that way. So she left the village before anyone saw her at the scene. She never looked back on her way out.


End file.
